Remembrance and Love
by Spacelady2012
Summary: Two siblings. One city. And fifteen years since the man she missed the most was missing. Now he's back. However things have changed. In many ways. Could he remember the woman he cared the most with the help of his makeshift family and her crazy friends?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

**Boston, Massachusetts**

**1973**

Darla felt truly lonely, for the first time in years.

Of course she'd occasionally see her sons and daughters who were married, working and moved on with their new lives. On holidays or on any rare occasions, like looking after her grandchildren, sure they're come to visit her. But the most recent visits she gets was from her youngest son Billy- the scout mercenary working for the BLU: Builders League United. And her lover and the father of Billy; Pierre. Who is also a mercenary- a Spy, but works for opposite team called RED: Reliable Excavation Demolition.

Darla smiled as she remembered John's comment and jokes when she first adopted her child.

* * *

><p><em>Guess my little sister is now a little mama. I'm gonna be an uncle and that means i'll never leave by your side and I'll do everything I can to help you and my nephews and nieces.<em>

* * *

><p>Then she frowned of remembering of him.<p>

Her dearly beloved big brother: Jonathan Travis Harrison.

They stuck together through thick and thin. He was at least five years older than her and they always watched each other's backs. Their parents died when they were young and they had to live with their only relatives: their father's parents.

Their grandfather was a diver and told them stories of when he went numerous expeditions under water. John was fascinated by his stories while Darla preferred cooking with his grandmother. As the years passed, they grew up, graduated from collage and had careers of their own. Darla was graduated from the culinary department while John researched underwater, zoology and maths. He worked as an agent who searched for mysterious sunken ships and planes in underwater expeditions.

Darla adopted her first child when she was 21, a small orphan boy who lived in a run-down orphanage. Then she adopted another one, and another until it was the seven of them. The children greatly admired their uncle and always looked up to him. The she met a foreign, handsome spy named Pierre LeBrouche. A man from France who was a ladies killer (metaphorically speaking) until he set his sight for Darla like a real love's first sight. John on the other hand was not entirely thrilled of this spy, since he too was a spy from the CIA branch- as a diver. Until he too was warmed up to this stranger and in time he welcomed to the family and Darla had a baby; Billy. However the Interpol of the French department kicked Pierre out and marriage was out of the question because of the dignity and honour for the ex-spy. One day the administrator of Mann Co. hired him for the RED team in which he accepted it. He helped the family through money and love. Darla did not ask for money for she wanted a father of her kids but knew it would not be possible. Years passed and she still hoped that one day that they could. On other things, the family was fine. Her brother was still single yet it attracted a lot of ladies in his life. Much to his embarrassment and Darla's amusement. She also hoped one day he would settle down and have a family of his own, and most of all; becoming an Aunt. There was not a single problem or issue that caused the family tear apart.

Until the day she dreaded the most.

John was assigned by the CIA to an investigation of the many ship and submarine disappearances in the Atlantic Ocean, southwest of Iceland.

Darla begged him not to leave them. John assured him that he will somehow comeback to them one day and wrote the letter to Pierre to watch over her and the kids. If he didn't: he'd wedge his Parisian pants and hook him up to the top of the Eiffel Tower for everyone to see. But of course it was a threatening joke.

He kissed his nephews and nieces for the last time and told them to look after their mother.

Darla and John embraced for as long as they could until he departed. But not before they exchanged their lockets which was gifted by their grandparents on their deathbeds. And soon left for his mission.

The government told their condolences that he never came back and had searched for him deep, far and wide. But never found him. Darla grieved and cried so hard that she collapsed. Much to the family's panic, Pierre had immediately arrived when the news reached Teufort with the permission of the Administrator to return home. He had liked John as they were good friends and knew that John and Darla were very close. John's belongings were never found and Darla knew that he had kept her locket close around that time. An empty grave was made for him and they mourned their lost family member.

And it had been fifteen agonisingly, lonely years since her brother's absence.

She was still grieving but also in denial that he was not dead, just lost and prayed one day he would come home to them.

The knock on the door brought her back from her reminiscence and opened the door. Her family had arrived as well as Billy's Teammates which she insisted on inviting them for Thanksgiving.

"Hey Ma! I'm home!" Said Billy as he hugged his mother tenderly.

Darla hugged him back, after that she was expecting for hugs and kisses from her family. Handshakes from the team even a bear hug from the big hearted man; Misha and a sweet, shy one from the BLU Pyro. Greeting Dell's little twins who grew up so fast after she had heard the disappearances of children all over the world, which was five years ago. And finally was her beloved RED Spy, Pierre.

"WHAT IS THAT MAGGOT DOING HERE?! HE IS THE ENEMY OF THE BLU'S AND HE IS NOT WELCOMED HERE!" Soldier bellowed as usual. Much to the family, team and neighbour's annoyance. And children's dismay.

"Knock it off Jane! He's Missus Harrison's lover and we respect 'Im in this house. You got that pardner?" Dell spoke irritably.

That shut Jane up as he sat on one the couches with the whole crowd. While Pierre held her hand and kissed it.

"Mon petite chou-fleur. How 'ave you been?"

Darla forcefully smiled at her lover. "I'm fine sugar. You know I am. Dinner's almost ready then we'll say our graces." She replied. Then walked back into the kitchen.

Pierre knew that she was distressed. Still mourning of her late brother. He couldn't stand to see the pain in her eyes yet she stayed strong and putted up in front of her family after all theses years. Just like John.

Darla walked back into the kitchen as she spoke to herself quietly:

"Happy Thanksgiving John. If you're out there... Please come back home."

* * *

><p><strong>Atlanta, Georgia<strong>

On the outskirts of the city where a large farm property is located, Johnny Topside stared into the sky until someone called out to him that the Thanksgiving feast was ready. He stood up from the swinging bench and walked back inside the house. He held a small trinket in his hand, and the photo inside it was still alien to him. Whoever this woman was, there was a mingling feeling in the back of his mind that he needed to see her. But if only he could remember her somehow.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bioshock/Team Fortress 2 Crossover**

**The name of Scout's Ma OC character belongs to me.**

**TF2 Valve Games.**

**Bioshock 2K Games.**

**The Surface**

**'We all make choices, but in the end, our choices make us.'**

**Andrew Ryan**

* * *

><p><strong>Coast of Reykjavik<strong>

**1968**

**Five Years Ago**

A beautiful sunset was showing off the colours in the sky, which was on the surface of the island.

Iceland was known to be the coldest country of all. And the Island was half populated by humans and the other was the wildlife.

And it was much better to see that than seeing Splicers.

The large submarine life-boat had finally reached the coast of the island.

A large group of people had emerged from the submarine and revealed what it had been the most bizarre group anyone had seen:

Three large people who were what appeared to be wearing a diving suit but they had very different makings. They're the Protectors or Big Daddies.

A tall lanky human, teenaged girl along with a young woman were also donning suits like the giants. But they had taken off the helmets to look at the beautiful view with the fresh air on their faces. They're called Big Sisters.

Inside the submarine was a woman who watched at the group disdainfully while trying to take off the chain cuffs from her writs. The woman they all hated was Sophia Lamb. Who was being watched over by Stanley Poole with a wrench in his hand and Grace Holloway standing next to her with disappointment on her face.

And lastly were a dozen of little girls along with a boy were on barefoot and shivering from the cold air. The Gatherers, AKA Little Sisters along with a Little Brother.

The Alpha Series Delta and Omega- Johnny Topside and Augustus Sinclair- noticed it and immediately carried the little ones as much as they could. As well as the Rumbler AKA Mark Meltzer carried his daughter Cindy and the Texan Twins, (because of their accents and how they ended up in Rapture was a mystery to them) bringing them to a hug.

Hannah McGann and Eleanor Lamb felt the tugs on their legs and soon noticed their younger (surrogate) siblings were carried by their guardians. Then looked down at the other sisters.

"Big Sis. Can we have a hug too? We're very cold." The redhead one asked them.

Hannah and Eleanor too carried their sisters on each side of their arms.

"Don't worry girls. I've contacted Mama Tenenbaum and Mister Porter that they're going to pick us up. Then we'll all be warm and snugly in our nice, new beds." Eleanor replied.

Everyone felt relieved while the children cheered. Except Sophia. She was talking to herself like a madwoman-which was partly true. Delta heard this and growled at her as a warning to shut her up. The children shivered at her and held on tightly onto their guardians.

"Please don't let the bad lady take us away again daddy!" One of the children cried out.

"Don't worry kids. As long as the bad lady is locked away, she won't lay a finger on any of you." Hannah replied, making the children relax again.

The sound of the engine brought everyone attention as a large truck had appeared and came to a stop. The doors open and revealed The middle-aged Tenenbaum and a normal faced Charles M. Porter, however they're were some heavy surgical scars inside his body and his neck.

"Herr Delta! Und Fräulein Hannah! You have made it! Und you have rescued Eleanor along with zhe little vones! But who are zhe other Big Daddies?" Tenenbaum exclaimed.

Subject Omega put the girls down for a while and unlocked the chains and locks of his helmet. When it was removed, it was revealed to a handsome yet tired face of Augustus Sinclair. His skin was slightly pale and a few small scars on his neck and face- no doubt from the rivet gun in which Delta was forced to fight his way to save his friend.

Tenenbaum gasped at the sight of him. "Herr Sinclair? What happened to you?" She asked.

Sinclair made what was between a wheeze and a chuckle. "A lotta things had happen', Brigid. Let's just say our doctor had made a little delay on us." He replied. Then he picked up the girls while everyone glanced at Sophia Lamb again. She was glaring at the group with hatred in her eyes.

"Das Schweinhund! Why did you let her live?" Tenenbaum argued.

Eleanor sighed and replied to her: "Mother believed this world was irredeemable, but she was wrong, Tenenbaum. We are Utopia, all of us, and in forgiving, we left the door open for her. It's her choice she either wants to forgive and forget or continue her loathing at us."

Delta felt something in his chest. Something so warm that he felt overwhelmed. Then he realised what they were: Pride and love. Love for his wonderful daughter and pride for her own wisdom and redemption towards for those who made wrong.

"And the Big Daddy Rumbler here is Mark Meltzer, Cindy's real father. Lamb had solved the 'issue' for them." Hannah hissed at the word and towards Lamb.

Tenenbaum knew and heard of Meltzer's arrival to Rapture and felt sorry for him. The Little Sisters were her sin and the kidnapping made her feel worse. But then she remembered that it Lamb's fault, not hers.

"Alright. Once we get to zhe board house; Ve shall clean und nurture zhe little vones then I vill perform a surgery for the three of you. Sinclair is zhe easiest since you're not gratified to zhe suit. Just skin coloration zhen nurturing. Zhen I must reverse zhe ADAM on Herr Delta und Meltzer back to zheir original forms. But zhe best part I have yet to save is dat zheir voice modification. I have already performed it und fixed on Mister Porter here." She pointed at Charles who waved at the group, when he was suddenly group hugged by a bunch of girls who left by their Big Sister's side. Porter felt his old instincts coming back and hugged all the girls as much as possible. Tenenbaum sighed and gave a small chuckle at their antics then continued on. "He has giving me a tremendous help at Minerva's Den. Zhen we shall depart for America."

The girls felt happier then ever and Delta was smiling ear to ear- if he had any ears that is.

"But how will we get to the States Dr. Tenenbaum?" Hannah asked.

Tenenbaum smiled at her and said: "Please, call me Brigid fräulein. Und I have a friend that will take us home. Or should I say: our friend."

Hannah tried to figured it out what she meant until she realised who it was.

"Jack?"

Tenenbaum nodded in reply. "Do not worry Hannah. He has taken care of zhe little vones you once saved."

Hannah was happy to know the answer but didn't know what to say to her long lost friend who thought she was dead.

"Now come. We must leave zhis place. We shall take zhe bathysphere und load it onto zhe truck. Herr Stanley und Miss Grace; you will keep on eye on Lamb, make sure zhe handcuffs are tight enough to restrain her." Tenenbaum instructed.

"You got it, Doc. We'll just merrily escort her out." Stanley gave a sarcastic reply, mostly at Lamb herself.

The Big Daddies and Big Sisters pulled out of Sinclair's lifeboat from the ocean and placed it onto the truck. The children sat both inside and outside of the truck while snuggling beside their guardians. Stanley dragged the madwoman and placed her next to the Big Daddies who growled at her again, then Stanley lifted Grace inside of the truck. Porter started the vehicle and drove off from the seaside and into the town itself.

A large pinkish head appeared from the ocean and watched the land vehicle leave. He smiled and was truly happy to be free outside the city and that the group had escaped as well. He really wished that he could thank Delta for letting him live by releasing him. If only he could repay him somehow. He dove down out of sight and into the abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Next: Delta's new freedom, Returning the children and the USA. But someone's found the group. But who?**


	3. Chapter 2

**New Life**

**John's real name is made up by me.**

**"Even though you may want to move forward in your life, you may have one foot on the brakes. In order to be free, we must learn how to let go. Release the hurt. Release the fear. Refuse to entertain your old pain. The energy it takes to hang onto the past is holding you back from a new life. What is it you would let go of today?"**

**Mary Manin Morrisey**

* * *

><p><strong>Reykjavik, Iceland<strong>

**1969**

It had been a month since their getaway from Rapture.

And things had been approvingly changed within the group.

Sinclair was back to his charming, positive self again.

The mind-control from Sophia was no more but some of the Gene-Tonics were lingering inside him. On the plus side he was getting a little more fit just as he wanted, thanks to the Sport Boost tonic. But didn't mind the pudge of his belly, since the children, Eleanor, Hannah and Johnny like it.

Mark Meltzer was fixed immediately by sewing most of his skin back to it's original place that was grafted to the suit before with the help of the ADAM reverse cure. Thankfully it wasn't permanent, and his voice wasn't damaged either. With the persistence of Delta who wanted him to go first, Mark was reluctant since Delta deserved to be next who had been a Big Daddy far longer than he was. But Eleanor explained to him that Cindy (along with the children who were reversed back to normal, by Delta's hand. The slugs which are still attached to them are dead but continuously creating a small amount of ADAM.) needed her father more than Eleanor and she was a patient young woman. Mark gave in and accepted his turn. Now fully human and sleeping in the extra bedroom with his daughter and a few other girls. While Hannah stayed on her room with Eleanor and the Twins.

Then finally came to Delta who is now Johnny Topside. It was a messy and very long surgery with the help of Porter, Hannah and Sinclair. After ten agonising hours had passed, it was done. The suit, the skin and lastly his voice was all but fixed.

He had a few patch of hair on his head with the colour of auburn hair and it was surprisingly growing back quickly. Almost close to Eleanor's which hers was brown like Hannah's for an odd reason but also auburn like his. His face was handsome but a few surgical scars were visible from his left forehead down to his right jaw, the corners of his mouth were stitched and then formed into a human sized mouth instead of a monstrous one. And all around his nose was also formed back in place which meant it was... Never mind. His body was well built but greenish pale because of the skin was stuck inside his suit for a long time and thankfully, he wasn't grafted like the recent Big Daddy models. He just needed a good wash to peel it off.

The moment he opened his eyes, they were stung by the bright light and gave a low groan like a Big Daddy. Tenenbaum heard it at once and toned down the lights.

"Herr Delta? Can you hear me?" She questioned to him.

Sinclair went up to Delta. Porter and Hannah were too exhausted to join them, so he went to their own bedrooms to take a well earned rest.

When Delta opened his eyes again. He saw the faces of Tenenbaum and Sinclair. He opened his mouth to speak:

"S-Sincl-air..." Then he had a fitting cough until Tenenbaum helped him to relax.

Sinclair blinked in surprise. "Well sport, I'm honoured that mah name's the first word." He commented with that charming smile of his.

Delta smiled back with a flushed face.

"I am glad zhat your voice was merely modified instead of god knows what. But you must not strain your voice or it will hurt you more Herr Delta. Or should should we call you someone else?" She asked.

"J-John." He croaked.

"I think his name was Johnny Topside before he was made a Big Daddy, Brigid." Sinclair helped John to satisfy an answer for her.

Tenenbaum made a 'hmm' meaning that she was acknowledged to his answer.

"Gut. Now you must rest in your room, Herr Topside. Zhen we will let the others know zhat zhe surgery was a success." With that she walked out of her makeshift lab.

Sinclair had a lot difficulty to carry John upstairs but eventually, they reached to their shared bedroom. Sinclair placed him with a loud creak from the bed.

"Phew! Well sport, looks like I'm done here. Now don'tcha worry John, I'll be in the bathroom. If ya need me; well... Give a usual groan of yours kid." He chuckled which made John's eyes roll. Then took a well deserved nap.

After a few days later, the girls were thrilled of his rapid recovery and immediately tackled him, including Eleanor. John was finally happy that he can finally hug them as a normal person instead of a giant, living Frankenstein. Tenenbaum fixed every child's mental conditioning and took out the slugs from the stomach lining with a new cure which she created against the ADAM sickness . Unfortunately it could not remove a slug from a young adult which it was too much of a risk since it was attached to them for far too long.

The two girls were disappointed but they knew that they have to get use to it. Of course the slugs can still produce small amounts of ADAM which Tenenbaum still tried to find another cure for them. Not that they complained it. Their skins are now peachy colour and eyes no longer glowing like a little sister.

Talking was difficult for the two Alpha series and the Rumbler. But in time their voice had finally restored to it's human like tone, much to the family's joy. Albeit gruffly and still had the Big Daddy groans from their surgery. But nothing serious.

They left Iceland by taking a plane and finally arrived to America. Jack had waited for them and was overjoyed, hearing the news from Tenenbaum that Hannah is indeed alive. The moment the arrival doors opened, Jack ran past the group and gave the young woman a bear hug and spun around together. They laughed and cried when they were finally reunited, everyone smiled- apart from Lamb- as they chatted away.

The police officers arrived at the scene as they took away Lamb who was responsible of the kidnappings. They already knew thanks to Jack who told the CIA of the dangerous city, in which it should never be found by both factions of the US and Soviets. So they kept it as a top secret.

Mark thanked them all and left with his daughter, Cindy to see her mother. They said their goodbyes but promised that they will visit them again soon.

Then the Interpol were ready to take the children back to their homes, some who lived different places around the world. But not before saying goodbye to their saviours. They cried and promised to write a letter to them and perhaps a visit, someday. One by one they left.

All except five little girls.

It turned out that the four of them were orphans and one lost her parents from committing suicide. The parents were so depressed when they couldn't find her they took out their own lives.

Jack knew the feeling too well. One of his daughters; Masha lost hers from suicide when they found her with a Big Daddy in Rapture.

Sinclair decided that: He, John and Hannah would foster them until they were either adopted or grow up in his- their home.

He still had a small chunk of land property in Georgia, when he lived on the surface. It was a large farmhouse near the town and a few miles from the city. He would take John and Eleanor, along with Tenenbaum, Hannah, Porter, Grace, Stanley and the children with him to stay.

They were overjoyed of the idea and accepted it.

Hannah learned that Jack got married eight years ago. A kind, gentle kindergarten teacher named Carrie. She was glad that he finally moved on and congratulated him on his new life.

The group now turned family drove to Georgia and made themselves at home. The old bunker behind the house became Tenenbaum's new laboratory after a good clean-up.

The jobs were given immediately for the family members:

Sinclair made a new business known as: Sinclair Solutions (not weaponry) for medication and industry with a little collaboration of Jack's: Ryan industries (just industrial unlike his father's) as the new boss.

Porter worked in the computer section of Sinclair Solutions and created The Thinker Mark 2 to help the system. He was respected by his co-workers. And wasn't criticised by the judgement of his colour, since he used to work on the code-breaking project against the Nazis with Alan Turing, which made him a hero.

Stanley Poole worked as a newsreporter in the town and swore to be honest. If he doesn't bring the ladies into their house.

Grace Holloway sang in many restaurants every night in town with her talented voice, also earned many wolf-whistles from the gentlemen and a good raise. Plus, she also babysat the girls on day shifts.

Hannah became an artist, paintings were donated and sold all around the town, then Georgia. Most of them were based from the similar sights of Rapture while others were global problems such as: war, illness and poverty. In which the President of the USA was thoroughly impressed with her art and was awarded for one of the best artists today. Everyone was proud of her work and talents. Plus she had an another fancy hobby of photographing.

John worked in the small farmhouse. Growing some small crops like: Cabbages, carrots and onions and cleaning the house with Tenenbaum. And also became a swimming coach to teach younger children.

Eleanor including the five children, who were identified as: Kelly Nelson, Natasha Brinski, Julchen Van Linden, Daisy Mckenzie and Nellie Coutts- went to school. Eleanor was interested in science as well as History. And thank goodness she was not interested in psychology, which she said. So far the adoption didn't happen for quite a long time.

Tenenbaum worked in her lab for more cures of ADAM sickness for the family who are mostly using their plasmids without being discovered by the outside world and something to keep the Eleanor and Hannah going with it since the slugs are completely attached to both of them. Plus, she too babysat the girls on night shifts after Grace left for work.

Lamb was locked up in the New York Detention Facility and was jailed for life. No other contacts except Eleanor and occasionally the whole family would visit her on the holidays. Eleanor still loved her mother but she deserved to be locked up until she would learn her past mistakes.

The bond between John and Eleanor may have been shattered, but that didn't mean they will be separated ever again. Tenenbaum fixed his heart condition then created a mental ability known as Physic telepathy, then tested on everyone in the family in case of any attack from the spooks or- god forbid, Splicers.

John realised that even a monster- no. A **Man** like him deserves to have a second chance. And that he had earned: A new life, a new home and a new family.

And it had been five peaceful years of their lives until someone discovered them.

* * *

><p><em>"Ma'am. I think I found someone you might be interested with. I stumbled into a group who found the missing children and part of the Vanishing people from the news. It's them, Ma'am. And the man who lives in the farmhouse, him as well."<em>

_"Are you sure? Well then. Better to let the family know that you've found are ready for this as well as the team. Be prepared_ yourself too."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Oh and one more thing: Try to not let Gray Mann find out about this Miss Pauling."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Dreams and Dolls**

_A little girl and a boy ran for their lives, carrying their single, strange doll with them as the girl looked behind and screamed at the one who was chasing them. Her brother pulled her hand and continue running away. A maniac cackle echoed down the hall with the sound of clicking bounced off the glass walls of the underwater city._

_Then the children came to a stop and reached to a dead end with a large hole that filled with sea water and a huge debris blocked off the other hall._

_They looked around for an another way out until the stranger came crashing down onto the floor._

_They screamed in fear and fell on their backsides, dropping their doll in process. Then the little boy stood up and ran in front of his sister, trying to protect her. However the attacker seized his arm with a harsh grip, resulting a painful scream from the boy while the girl begged the man to let him go._

_But this thing was not a man. It was a monstrous freak. He had meat hooks attached to his claws and had several toes. His clothes were filthy along with a party mask that looked like a bird. His breath smelled foul and he had rows of teeth which were yellowed and covered in blood._

_"Shh. Shh. It's all over now kiddies." He tried to sooth them with a raspy voice before he could kill them without much struggle._

_Unbeknownst to them, a large figure was emerging from the ocean filled hole and walked right behind the unsuspecting attacker. It was a large, metal diver._

_"Let go! Let go of me!" The Boy cried as the The Girl tried to pry off the monster's scaly hand off her brother's._

_The man smirked as he removed his mask and revealed to be a hideously deformed face. And raised his hook towards them._

_"I won't hurt'cha." He said._

_Until he felt the presence of a giant and just as he turned his head, a fist collided into his ugly head and sent him flying across the room, then crashed into a wall._

_The children hugged each other in fear as the giant walked towards the freak with a yellow light glowing from his helmet._

_The metal man raised his what it appeared to be a mining drill in his hand and started it's engines._

_The deformed man looked up to see the giant and realised that it was going to finish him off. He cowered in fear but he was too injured to move with his broken body._

_"Nononononono- AAAAHHHHHHH-!" And the man was silenced by the drilling with a sickening splat._

_After it was killed, the diver pulled out of his drill and walked back to the children. His heavy breathing and a low moan had somewhat calmed the children then kneeled in front of them. He picked up their little doll, that was awfully similar to the giant and gave it to them. Then his porthole turned green and extended his arms towards them._

_The children were happy that the danger was over and having their doll back. But the reason they're truly happy was that the behemoth of a man had saved them from harm. They ran towards him for a hug and the giant lifted him with a gentle whale-like moans. The twins giggled and looked up to him with glowing yellow eyes, just like him._

_"Thank you, Daddy."_

* * *

><p>Darla woke up from her bed with a gasp and she franticly looked around. She finally settled down then reminded herself that she was in her bedroom. And realised that it was just a dream. Or rather more like a nightmare.<p>

Her sudden movement had also caused Pierre to wake up as well. He felt groggy until he was aware that Darla had woken up. Concerned; he placed his shoulder which made his lover turning her head towards him.

There was sweat with a panic-stricken written all over her face. Pierre hugged her as Darla clung unto him and sobbed as if she had lost someone very dear. Which she did.

"Darla, mon petit. What is it?" Pierre spoke with a soft tone of his voice. He stroked her hair while his other hand made soothings circles on her back.

Darla sniffed and raised her head towards his level.

"I-it's nothing sugar. Ju-just a bad dream." She shakily answered.

"What of sorts, Darla?"

"I told ya, sweetie. Just a bad dream."

Pierre didn't believe every single word she said. But he couldn't press on, not when she was upset from her nightmare.

However, this had been going on far too long. Four years, exactly.

Her sons called Pierre and Billy that when she first had nightmares over and over but she never talked about it. Her physician had giving her sleeping pills, yet it didn't work. And her complaint to the doctors was that she had chest pains or more likely; her heart. She once had a seizure, than a heart attack a few times. Luckily it only lasted shortly but the pain was still here and there.

None of the doctors could make any sense out of this mysterious phantom illness, not even The BLU Scout's teammate Doctor Heinz Fredericksen could cure her. However the calm doctor suggested that they should try using his recent made contraption with the help of their Engineer: Dell Conagher to enter her mind and see her nightmares.

Pierre was disturbed by the fact they would go inside her head. But he considered the offer until they're sure, if it keeps on.

Until then he calmed her down and went back to sleep.

When a certain, annoying Scout barged into their room. Demanding to know what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

"So you're accepting zhe offer, Herr Spy?"

"Oui. She would not tell me what happen' last night an' pretended that it never happen'."

"Zhen we will come to you but somewhere more private."

"But of course. Where?"

"One of zhe old warehouses of the docking near zhe beach, number C-12."

"And when?"

"Tomorrow at eight O'clock evening."

"Very well, but will it work?"

Medic gave a small chuckle and: "I have no idea."

The phone hung up leaving an agitated Spy. He sighed and pinched his eyes. But he had what he needed to do.

Now to convince Darla to corporate then help fixing her physical **and** mental condition.

* * *

><p><strong>Dallas, Texas<strong>

**Conagher Residence**

The twins giggled as they were playing Tea Party themselves along with their toys.

Suzy wore a nice pink frilly dress while Henry dressed up in his formal black suit when he wore it on his Dad's best friend's wedding day. They seated on their small chairs along with their three makeshift toys.

"More tea and ADAM Mr. Conagher?"

"Why, yes please Miss Conagher."

They giggled while Suzy pretended to pour the teapot filled with tea and ADAM.

There as a knock on the door and turned to see their father coming in.

"Pardon me, sir and ma'am. Hope ah'm not disturbin' yah tea party, am I?" He smiled at his children.

They stood up and hugged their real father with a giggle.

"No you didn't papa! We were just playing tea party, that's all." Suzy exclaimed.

"And you're invited too!" Henry piped up.

Dell laughed and gave them a big bear hug which made them squeal with joy, just as he always done before they went missing for a year. Now they've grown up so fast and they've past their father's round, pudgy belly and nearly his chest. It was surprising to be so tall for two nine year olds. And strangely, their accents had slightly changed after they were rescued, almost sounded like New York accent. Perhaps it had something to do with that woman: Sophia Lamb.

It made his teeth grind and narrowed his eyes when he found out who was responsible for taking away his sweet little angels. Especially the children all over the world. However the police informed that they did not know what happened to the children during their capture or where they were taken. Something was up.

"P-papa? You're scaring us. Are you angry?" Suzy whimpered.

Dell looked down and realised what he had just done. He hugged them tighter and replied with a soothing tone:

"Nah! Why would ah be?" He smiled again.

"Because you were growling like Mr. Bubbles whenever he was angry at someone." Henry replied.

Dell sighed then settled down his kids onto the ground, with Dell joining them. If only he'd knew who Mr. Bubbles was. Either it was a man or an animal. He'll never know.

"Ah'm not angry with ya two. Ah was angry at the lady who took ya away. Which made me and yer mother worried sick."

The children understood and they were still upset the fact that their mother died after their disappearance.

"Momma became an angel because she was sick... Right?"

"That's right Suzy. We looked everywhere for ya two. The town, city- heck even the beach we went altogether where ya were gone. An' you're poor momma didn't stop searchin' for the both of ya." He added.

A small tear came out from the corner of his eye and he hadn't realised it until now. Henry saw it and wiped his tear with his sleeve.

"Don't cry papa. We're home now. It was daddy, mommy and big sister who saved us all." Henry smiled.

Dell smiled back. They were grown so fast. His son took the spitting image of himself while his daughter looked so much like his beautiful wife. If only Annabelle was here to see them alive and well. They were headstrong, stubborn, kind and smart just like themselves.

He looked at their miniature table and noticed the strange dolls place on their chairs: three metal diving suit dolls. One was the largest of three with a very big head and six holes on it's helmet. And a makeshift drill on it's arm.

The second was crafted with baseball for a head and a corkscrew on the end of it's arm just like the first one except it was a watch for the face of it's helmet.

Lastly was a thin rag-doll like with pointed needles on the each of it's arms and the body had armour with the colour of green. It reminded him of the that night's event when his kids were taken away by the mysterious diver.

He pondered of it and asked:

"So who're you're guests kids?"

Suzy had beaten to it before her twin:

"That's Mr. Bubbles, Daddy and Mommy."

"No Suzy! That's Big Sis."

"Well, Mommy is green and the doll too so there."

"Big Sister!"

"Mommy!"

"Woah there kids. I think that's enough. Besides, were gonna visit your uncles tommorow. So ya best get yerselves ready for bedtime."

They stopped bickering and jumped up from the ground with a cheer.

"Yay! We're gonna 'em all?"

"Yep. Now hop to it both of ya. Dinner's almost ready an' i want yer hands washed righ' now."

"Yes, Papa!" They obeyed. Then they dashed out of their bedroom.

Dell chuckled at their hyper energy. He would never forget the day he had a call from the CIA that his kids were finally found. He cried and sobbed with joy after a year he had prayed to lord almighty. But without his wife he felt devastated about bringing the news to them. But he knew above the heaven clouds she was watching over them.

Yet something was mingling at the back of his mind. Things had changed since their return.

A **lot** of things.

First it was their accent.

Second was their clothing:. Suzy hated dresses and Henry despised formal ones. At one time they went to Jane and Zahanna's wedding day, they kept tugging their clothes until Suzy slipped and crashed right into the cake and splattered everyone. Much to the guest's chagrin. But strangely enough, The wedded couple found it funny and ended up an enjoyable food fight. Yet... Now they're wearing it for tea parties.

Then came the bitter truth about their mother. But he had not expected them to be so silent and... Acknowledged? They cried for a while but they had somehow collected themselves after the funeral.

And finally their was closeness. Not in a bad way. It had all happened five years ago when Suzy screamed for her brother, something about monsters killing Mister Bubbles and coming to get her. Henry ran right at her and never left by her side. Whenever a stranger or his co-workers from his company would come near them, Henry would growl at them and Suzy cowering behind him for protection. Heck, last week Henry broke the bully's nose Kelly McCahann who was a girl yet he saw her as a threat when Kelly pushed Suzy which triggered his protection instinct.

It seemed that the kidnapping had affected them psychologically.

And both CIA and Interpol were hiding something.

And he will darn intended to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


End file.
